The Bounds of Glepinir
by Fullmoon night
Summary: Canis is a young Tarutaru who Fenrir has commanded to come free him from Full Moon Fountain. Now Canis must find what Fenrir wants and what is Glepinir: please R&R!
1. Dreams

I don't own Final Fantasy 11

This is my first fanfic

_The moon shone down on the flat grassland, a small tarutrau standing on the road. What seemed like a large purple dog stood a little bit away "Gleipnir! Gleipnir!"_

"_Gleipnir?" she called back. The dog's feet seemed to be bound by a long ribbon, but he could not seem to break it. The dog started to howl in despair _

Canis woke up suddenly. She tried to remember the dream she had been having but all she could remember was a great big purple dog bound by a long ribbon. "Canis, time for breakfast!" she heard her mother call. "I'm coming mom!" She ran to the kitchen and sat down. She looked at her breakfast and sighed. A Tortilla, a hard boiled egg, and orange juice, same as usual. She started to eat her breakfast solemnly. "Now Canis, I know our tired of eating the same thing every day, but you know your father's job doesn't pay the best." "I know Mom, and it's ok, Dad is doing what he enjoys, and that is what matters." Then, there was a knock on the door. Her mother went to open the door "The Star Sibyl Humbly-wumbley requests that you come to meet with her at Heaven's Tower." said a War Warlock. Canis wondered what the Star sibyl wanted with such lowly folk as them. "Canis, you go to the Library-ibrary while I'm gone." "Madame, she humbly requests that your daughter comes too." "Now you see here! I'll come see the Star Sibyl, but what my daughter does is strictly up to me!" screeched her mother "Yes ma'am," he said in fear. She followed the War warlock out of the door. Canis made her way to the library.

Gleipnir- A magic chain in appearing as a ribbon that the gods used to bind Fenrir in Norse mythology.

Canis finished reading the definition out of the dictionary she had found on the shelf. Norse mythology… "Hey Tosuka-Porika! Do you have any books on Norse mythology?" Then minister grunted "Shelf 9" She ran to the shelf. After searching through, she plucked a book entitled "Fenrir" off the self. "I would likey-wikey to check this out please." She asked the librarian. "Here you go Canis," answered the librarian. She walked home. When she got home, she sat herself on the bed and started reading the book. "**Fenrir is the eldest child of Loki and the giantess Angrboda," **she read. She read on that the Norse gods chained him the first time and he broke the chains. Then, they had dwarves fashion a chain made of roots of a mountain, a cat's footsteps, a women's beard, sinews of a bear, bird's spittle, and the breath of a fish. Fenrir agreed to be chained only if one of the gods would put their hand in his mouth. Tyr put his hand in Fenrir's mouth. When he couldn't break the chain, he bit of Tyr's hand in revenge. The gods chained him to a longer chain to a boulder that was driven a mile down into the earth. His jaws were wedged open by a sword…

Canis shut the book. She just remembered that her uncle, who was a summoner, told her that he had fought Fenrir in Full Moon Fountain. 'How can that be, when this book claims he is in the earth?' She sighed and lay down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep…

_"Canis…" "Who is calling me?" Canis shouted. "Canis… Free Me!" "Who is me?" she shouted, now terrified. "I am Fenrir… FREE ME FROM FULL MOON FOUNTAIN!"_

Canis woke up, sweating. 'Why does he want me to free him from Full Moon Fountain?' she thought. _"Canis… you are my only medium to Vana'deil… FREE ME!"_

Canis now fully woke up. 'I have to free him… but why?' she thought. 'Well, I just have to assume he'll tell me when I get to Full Moon Fountain. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I have to go somewhere, even though I don't know why. I don't know if I'll come back. I hope I can.

Love,

Your daughter, Canis

'That looks good,' she thought. She gathered a few things she needed, and headed out the door. She looked back at her house. 'Bye house, I hope I see you again, even though I might not.'

Did you like it?


	2. the journey begins

Again, I don't own FFXI

I've never been in Toraimarai Canal or Full Moon Fountain, so the description may be a little off

When the words are in ' ' it's Canis thinking, italics are dreams or Fenrir speaking, bold is when she's reading something, and " " is regular people talking

Canis trudged through East Sarutabaruta. She had to get to Full Moon Fountain before her parents got home. She reached a Horutoto Ruins tower, and entered. She wandered a few minutes before consulting the map. 'I gotta go this way to get to Toraimarai Canal which I go through to get to Full Moon Fountain.' When she entered into Toraimarai Canal, she had to dodge many high level monsters. 'Man, why did it have to be Full Moon Fountain, which I have to enter through this place!' she thought.

When she entered Full Moon Fountain, she wandered till she found a strange purple floating thingy. _"Pick up the Moon Bauble so you can enter!" _Came Fenrir's voice in her mind. Sure enough, right next to her foot, was a round moon like thing. She picked it up, and put it next to the purple thing. She glowed, and was transported into the thing. _"Canis…" _She was seeing Fenrir, the saw purple dog she saw in her dream! "Fenrir!" _"You have finally come, after twelve years that I have been calling you."_ Fenrir came up to her. _"I want to find my body." _"But it's in the earth!" _"Yes, it is." _Fenrir's spirit went into the Moon Bauble. Canis felt her body become warm and cool at the saw time, and her body felt like it was being pulled in all directions. When she opened her eyes, she saw not her hand but a purple paw. _"I have put us in this form to make the journey faster." _ "Journey to where?" _"To La Theine Plateau." _"Why?" _"You shall see."_

Joule Remi was working in Rolanberry Field. It was a day just like any other until she saw something that changed her life forever. "Man, why does there have to be so many rolanberries!" she said. She turned around, and she saw Fenrir sprinting down the road toward Batilla Downs. "Hey!" "You're trampling the fields!" she called angrily. That was the biggest mistake of her life. He turned toward her and roared. She started to run. Fenrir's spirit swallowed her…

_"Where am I?" _Joule called into the darkness. _"You're in Fenrir." _Called another voice. _"Who are you?" "I'm Canis." "Where are we going?" "La Theine Plateau." "Why?" "I don't know." _

When they reached La Theine Plateau, Fenrir let them out. "So, uh, Canis, where do we go now?" asked Joule. "I think we are supposed to go to the stone circle," answered Canis. "Where's that?" asked Joule. _"This way,"_ answered Fenrir. He led them to the stone circle. _"Fenrir, what are you doing here!" _said a voice from the stone circle. _"I am here, dear Carbuncle, because I want YOU to tell me where to enter to go a mile into the earth." "I don't know what you're talking about." _Said Carbuncle. _"Let me rephrase that for you… WHICH MINE GOES MILES INTO THE EARTH!" _he shouted. _"Okay, I'll tell you." "Good." "Movalpolis" "Thank you kindly Carbuncle, come along Canis, Joule." _With that, Fenrir spend off to the Gustaberg region to begin the journey into the earth.

Did you like it?


	3. The hunt, WWs, and Uraul

I don't own FFXI

"It's cold-d-d," shivered Joule. They had been digging down into Movalpolis for 2 days. _"Be quiet!" _ordered Fenrir.

"And that's what Carbuncle said happened." A summoner finished telling a Sibyl Guard. "This is a matter of great concern, I shall tell the Star Sibyl right away!" The red-haired mithra ran up the stairs. "Star Sibyl, a summoner has just reported that Fenrir has been running loose." "Send out some War Warlocks to look into this matter." 'How can Fenrir be running loose,' she thought, 'how can he be?'

_"I smell something." _Said Fenrir. "And I see something." Canis said, "Small figures." "War Warlocks!" whispered Joule. _"WHAT!" _screamed Fenrir.

"Hey!" said a War Warlock named Uraul (pronounced Earl), "I see something." "It's your imagination kid." Said an older warlock, who didn't see anything at all. Uraul sighed. Sometimes no one listened to him at all. 'When everyone's asleep, I'll get Fenrir myself!' he thought. "Come on Uraul, time for some shuteye." Called another warlock. "I'm going to stay up a little while longer." "Suit yourself." He called back. Uraul sat, waiting. For four hours he sat, when, at midnight, he snuck away.

_"Hurry up!" _"Were going as fast as we can!" "OW!" Canis uttered. "You ok?" "Yea, just slipped on a big rock." "Ohhh Canis that's a boulder." "And there's a chain attached." _"FINALLY!" _They hurriedly followed the chain to find…

"Oh dear." Fenrir's body stood before them, dilapidated, but his body none the less. _"We must get it to Xacerbard, where I can put myself back in it." _

Uraul had silently been watching this. 'I've got to follow them, and stop whatever bad thing that's going to happen.

"Man it's dusty down here," complained Joule. "Yea." Agreed Canis. "Wait, do you hear something?" _"You mean this little tarutaru?" _said Fenrir, holding Uraul with his teeth. "Let me go!" _"Be silent!" _"I hear moblins!" Canis said. "Intruders! Get them!" cried a moblin. Fenrir then put them inside and swiftly exited the mine.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. In the cold place

Finally an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXI

Please review!

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small word after all." Sang Uraul. _"Be silent!" _cried Fenrir. "Are we there yet?" asked Canis. _"No!" _"Can we stop yet?" asked Joule. _"No! Now be silent all of you!" _cried Fenrir angrily.

"They got away!" cried the Star Sibyl. "Yes madam and they took a young War Warlock with them." Replied the head of the War Warlocks she sent out. "Gather your most experienced Warlocks, Captain, we're going after them." "We?" asked the WW. "Yes, I'm coming to."

'This is gonna be a long mission if the Star Sibyl is coming' he thought.

"Why are we in Ronfaure?" asked Canis. _"Because Ronfaure is where Ranguemont Pass is." _Fenrir said "Oh," Canis said. They wound their way through the trees of the thick forest of Ronfaure. Fenrir stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Uraul. _"Nothing, we just need to get some Chestnut wood." _"Why?" asked Joule. _"You'll see." _After Fenrir gathered some wood, they found Ranguemont Pass. "Wow." Said Uraul. They wound their way through the tunnels. They had a tussle with a few monsters, but for the most part came out unscathed.

"Is it just we, or did it get cold all of a sudden." Asked Joule. "It's not you, we're in Beaucedince Glacier." Replied Uraul. _"Hurry up!" _screamed Fenrir. "We're coming, oh loud one." Said Canis. Only she could say something like that to him.

"_Hurry Hurry Hurry!" _Fenrir wined. "We're coming!" shouted Uraul. "Not so loud Ura…" Canis's sentence was cut off by a loud roar. "Oh crap." Joule cried.


End file.
